


Fitful Bliss

by baeconandeggs, baekhyunswhore



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekhyunswhore/pseuds/baekhyunswhore
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol might just be a match made in heaven.





	Fitful Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> **Recipient:** for EVERYONE  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** I'm sorry this is so bad. Hope you enjoy

This was Baekhyun's thirteenth day making those stupid boats and he was sick of it. The sight of paper made his insides churn from infuriation. _ The things I do for you Chanyeol.  _ Baekhyun began reminiscing all the times Chanyeol tried to teach Baekhyun the ‘art of origami’ but he blatantly ignored the younger. Baekhyun missed Chanyeol so so much, from his soft smile to his fluffy hair, Baekhyun was extremely whipped. He occasionally did stuff that Chanyeol and he did but it was never quite the same. From karaoke to Friday study night...everything seemed so empty without him. He felt it was pointless to torture himself with thoughts about Chanyeol and decided to take a walk to clear his head.

_ “I did it Baek!” Chanyeol said with a smile so ethereal Baekhyun felt all the air get knocked out of his chest. “That's great Chan! So when is the celebration?” Baekhyun asked with a smile of his own. “Well I don't know Baek...you know how my parents are,” Chanyeol said his face suddenly masked with gloom. “Its not everyday you get invited to a prestigious school to complete your education dummy, Even your parents aren't that cruel,” Baekhyun reassured Chanyeol rubbing his back in circular motions to prevent Chanyeol from bursting into tears. “Thanks Baek, I really needed to hear that from you,” Chanyeol replied earnestly with his eyes glistening from unshed tears . “Don't worry big guy, anytime” Baekhyun replied with a cryptic look he couldn't decipher .  _

_ Later that day, the implications of Chanyeol's scholarship to the US dawned on Baekhyun who was initially happy for his best friend. That night Baekhyun cried himself to sleep allowing occasional whimpers to escape him. Morning came faster than Chanyeol could say Pho Phat Phong curry and he dragged himself out of his comfortable queen sized bed with a headache and swollen eyes to boot. Baekhyun resolved to forget the dark side of Chanyeol's good luck as he prepared himself in record time. He then proceeded to wolf down his breakfast and in no time Baekhyun was out waiting for the school bus. He arrived at school only to find Chanyeol in a rather thoughtful state. “Hey Channie boy,” he greeted rather cheerfully which did not show any hint of what he was feeling. “Hey...” Chanyeol mumbled. “What's wrong English boy?” Baekhyun prodded. “I thought about the scholarship and I don't wanna leave you guys, I love my family and friends and three years of top notch education is nothing compared to you guys.” Baekhyun's heart skipped at the possible meaning of Chanyeol's words but he quickly extinguished that flicker of hope. “But we'll still communicate...we aren't in the eighteenth century Chan, we can Skype you know,” Baekhyun tried to reassure Chanyeol . “I don't care I'm telling Miss Cho I want out,” Chanyeol replied determinedly. Baekhyun sighed and proceeded to convince Chanyeol once again but Chanyeol was adamant. Eventually Miss Cho convinced Chanyeol that it was not an opportunity to be forgone. Chanyeol reluctantly took up the offer so as not to disappoint Miss Cho. _

Baekhyun tried not to let these last memories of Chanyeol plague him but he was so smitten such that the recollections were something he cherished instead.

_ Baekhyun began to distance himself from Chanyeol. He already felt so much pain at the thought of Chanyeol moving away and this was merely self preservation of himself and his poor heart. He often bailed out on friday study nights came up with excuses not to hangout and stayed back in class during lunch. Chanyeol picked up on this weird behaviour and assumed Baekhyun was having issues with his father instead. “Hey guys,” Chanyeol politely greeted Kyungsoo and Jongin during lunch. “Hey,” they replied in unison. “Have any of  you seen Baekhyun around?” Chanyeol asked them. “Yeah, we had some burgers yesterday after school,” Jongin replied. Kyungsoo reached for Jongin's thigh and pinched it painfully. Jongin yelped gathering the cafeteria’s attention. “What the fuck was that for??” Jongin asked while nursing his thigh. Kyungsoo brushed him off and asked Chanyeol if he was really clueless. “Of course I am Soo, no one wants to tell me anything around here,” Chanyeol huffed. “Well it's not for me to tell you..You can go over today his house and surprise him or something,” Kyungsoo replied looking detached. _

Sometimes Chanyeol missed Baekhyun. He vividly remembered his last moments with him and sometimes wondered what Kyungsoo would have liked to tell him. He tried to crack open the mystery of whatever Kyungsoo wanted to say but he was never successful. Chanyeol often thought that he was the problem. His age old insecurities came back to plague him which made him think that he was the problem, a burden to Baekhyun. Sometimes he stared into space and regretted letting go of his friendship with Baekhyun.

_It was the day Chanyeol was to depart from Korea and he felt equally excited as_ _he was anxious. He cried that night because Baekhyun had not come for his farewell party . He examined his past actions and tried to remember if he had offended Baekhyun in anyway for him to act so coldly towards him. On the day of his departure his friends and family came to see him off and he saw a face that knocked the air out of his lungs. It was Baekhyun in his laidback glory and one could see tears threatening to fall out of his eyes as he looked at Chanyeol longingly. Chanyeol wasted no time and engulfed Baekhyun in a warm hug as if leaving a piece of him for Baekhyun to have. Tears soaked through Chanyeol's hoodie and he had to fight the urge to cry. “I'll miss you Channie boy,” Baekhyun said letting go of Chanyeol. “I promise I won't be gone for long Baek, just about three years or about one thousand days if it makes you feel better,” Chanyeol said light heartedly in an attempt to cheer Baekhyun up. “I'll take one thousand days then dork,” Baekhyun smiled shakily . “One thousand days it is Baek,” Chanyeol replied determinedly. “Well... goodbye then Chan,” Baekhyun said turning to leave._

It was day fifty of making the paper planes and Baekhyun regretted his awful idea immensely. He had gotten better though, of course attributed to never-ending practice. Baekhyun refused to contact Chanyeol after the move arguing that it would make him heal. Everyone around him watched him go into a downward spiral not bothering to socialise with anyone other than Kyungsoo and Jongin. 

Days turned into weeks, weeks eventually became months and months became years. Time was said to heal all wounds but Baekhyun refuted this given that he felt shitty about Chanyeol leaving after all these years.

Baekhyun made his final paper plane and propelled it through the air with a flourish feeling proud of himself. There was a party held at Jongin's place and Baekhyun felt obligated to attend being his close friend. He curled his hair and parted it in the middle and ran some eyeliner on his waterline and lashline blending out to achieve a smoky effect. He wore a pair of leather skinny jeans paired with a large black t-shirt and black ankle boots. He topped it off with a choker. Baekhyun bid his mother goodbye and hurriedly left for Jongin's house.

Baekhyun squeezed himself through the mass of sweaty bodies and inebriated people and managed to get to Jongin (After a spirited battle). “Hey B,” Jongin greeted , “I've got a surprise for you..” Jongin muttered after being given the cold shoulder giving Baekhyun a rather strange look which he brushed off as he was aware of the scheming nature of his friend. “Jongo when you're done sucking face with Kyungsoo you can show me where the fucking drinks are,” Baekhyun huffed. “Kyungsoo and I just got together yesterday don't be a meanie...the drinks are in the fridge though,” Jongin replied.

Baekhyun took a sip of his beer and winced at its bitter taste . Soon enough his senses were tingling and he was buzzed up. A seemingly tall man sat next to him and very attractive too, from his plush pink lips ito his sturdy torso the man was every twink's dream come true. Baekhyun was extremely out of it and he jumped the hot stranger without thinking of the repercussions. The stranger latched his lips onto Baekhyun's and sirens  were going off in his mind but Baekhyun did not pay any heed to them. His head was spinning and sparks flew and soon they were in one of the bedrooms, touches needy and kisses fluttery. Baekhyun's hands roamed the expanse of the stranger's creamy skin and discarded his shirt. The stranger peppered Baekhyun's torso with light kisses and Baekhyun let out a breathy moan signalling him to continue. Baekhyun was afraid as this was unlike anything he had ever done(of course excluding his fingering sessions) but his mind was clouded with desire and he gave in to the taller’s prodding and let himself be stretched out. He felt an extremely long finger coated in something that felt like Vaseline struggle past the tight ring of muscle and he felt mildly uncomfortable until the finger brushed against his sweet spot which sent him into a daze. Finger after finger was pushed into his entrance and he cried out as his prostrate was brushed by the seemingly magical fingers. A warmth pooled in his belly and he saw stars as he reached his orgasm his cum spilling onto the duvet. He felt full, a sense of bliss washing over him.The stranger chuckled amusement present in his eyes. Baekhyun was vaguely reminded of Chanyeol who somewhat resembled the stranger. He soon was caught up in a myriad of thoughts before the booze and exhaustion lulled him to sleep. 

Chanyeol woke up in a strange room that did not resemble his. He felt sated, blissful to some extent. He felt a strange weight on his waist and found an arm across it. He was lucky he did not suffer from hangovers because he was completely clueless to how he had found himself with a stranger indicating the colossal amount of booze he had ingested into his system. He observed the stranger's face and was extremely surprised and shocked when he recognised Baekhyun's droopy eyes and moles on his face. As if on cue, Baekhyun rustled in his sleep and opened one eye to find Chanyeol looking at him intently. Everything was drowned out as he took in the face of the one he loved. He soon came to his senses and bolted upright the previous nights events replaying in his head . He was obviously thoroughly fucked if he let Chanyeol do things to him considering his self preservation policy. “Hey Baek,” Chanyeol greeted. Baekhyun wasted no time and ran out of the house not bothering to say hello to Jongin's parents. 

What happened between them was unfathomable to Baekhyun and he felt used. He cried yet again over Chanyeol as he rocked himself in an attempt to remain sane. He drifted off into a fitful slumber as he dreamt of Chanyeol holding him tenderly, like a lover would. After what seemed like hours Baekhyun woke up feeling strangely encased in a peculiar warmth. He looked up to find Chanyeol's face relaxed by sleep, his arms around his body and legs entangled in his  and was extremely startled. Chanyeol opened his eyes and looked at Baekhyun fondly before feeling a smack on his cheek. “What the fuck are you doing here Chanyeol, “ Baekhyun growled angrily. Chanyeol was shocked yet again...this wasn't the Baek he knew. Baekhyun had become untouchable, his eyes not betraying what he was feeling. Chanyeol wrapped Baekhyun up in his arms willing him to cast off his cold disposition. Baekhyun however was unrelenting and pushed Chanyeol off him with an enormous amount of force. Chanyeol was left clueless and resorted to pulling him in for a searing kiss. Baekhyun could not resist and moved his lips against Chanyeol's throwing all caution to the wind. Their tongues mingled in some kind of domineering dance which made Baekhyun let out a whimper before promptly disconnecting their lips. “This is wrong Chanyeol...you don't know what you are doing,” Baekhyun whispered trying to convince himself. “Please...let me explain Baek...I won't hurt you anymore,” the tall male assured him. “I'm the one who has hurt you Chan...you have nothing to explain,” the droopy eyed man huffed before sobs wracked through his body. “I'm..I'm the one who has ignored you for my benefit Chan...you leaving me was so much to handle and I wanted you out of my heart so bad...just like you disappeared from my life, I did not want you to go back on your decision because I was hurting...I wanted to be selfless for you but I ended up being selfish instead,” Baekhyun whispered shakily clutching onto Chanyeol's shirt . “You know ignoring me wasn't the answer Baek we could have just talked you know.” Chanyeol said stroking Baekhyun's back soothingly. “Being away for sometime made me confront my feelings for you...I wondered why...why seeing you with other people made me so angry and I realised that I wanted to be with you instead.”

“I...I don’t know what to say Baek. You’ve been on my mind since I began to speak ,think or even reason. So yes Baekhyun...I'm head over heels for you...don’t you ever doubt it,”

Tears flowed freely down Baekhyun's cheeks and the only plausible place of comfort was Chanyeol. Chanyeol. His sweet Chanyeol. He never considered himself an emotional person, but moulding his face into one of indifference was proving to be a hard task. None of them knew who succumbed to the sweetness of their kisses, they were savouring each others plush lips. And maybe...just maybe that was the start of their own forever, their never ending love. Pure unadulterated happiness crafted by them, withstanding all.

 

 

 

 

**EPILOGUE**

_ Eudaimonia. _

 

  * __(n.) A sense of happiness and contentment.__



 

Baekhyun was constantly stealing glances at Chanyeol. It was graduation day. It was a significant day for them. It signified their new beginning. A new life, a new purpose and a different outlook on things.

The gave each other meaningful glances as they stepped onto the podium and with their certificates in hand, they made a silent promise to each other. A promise of trust, communication and blissful love.

_ Pulchritudinous _

_ (adj.) Breathtaking ,heartbreaking beauty. _

Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun, not bothering to keep his admiration hidden. He was beautiful. As the wind whipped through his hair and freckles blossomed on the apples of his cheeks, Chanyeol was enchanted by Baekhyun’s ethereal beauty. Chanyeol pressed a chaste kiss onto his lips and it tasted just like Baekhyun looked. Free, untamed and euphoric. They took a gap year to enable them to open their eyes and see the world differently. And as all they friends left, they were left in their own blissful bubble.

_ Aurora _

_ (n.) The dawn in the early morning. _

They were moving. Away from their friends and family to study. A fresh start. Just like they agreed. But as all things changed around them, Baekhyun remained his anchor. Even as university whirred past them, Baekhyun remained his solace and it was clear that he was Baekhyun's solace too.

 


End file.
